Today, electronic whiteboards may include a timeline representing a collection of work in chronological order. The chronology is helpful for reviewing and rehydrating content, e.g., a teacher may wish to continue a prior lesson and may do so by tapping on an event along the timeline or clicking “Restore” to continue from where the last class left off. The timeline can also allow for playback of a whiteboard session, e.g., a student may replay the ink strokes for the session over time as a video lecture.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.